Be safe
by TheMightyPotoo
Summary: "I'm not a kid who has to be protected.""I noticed." You get called over to the Silencer's tent. What does he want? You're about to find out! (Could be considered a cut-out chapter of "Defending the Ancients" but no worries, nothing too important is mentioned. Enjoy the SilencerxReader(Graphite) one-shot. :3 )


Yup, every word of approval counts :D

I didn't added this as a next chapter of "Defending the Ancients" because it messes with my idea of the whole thing. Also: I made Silencer clingy and gentle as fuck. There is no way for it to be a thing in the story.

Still: enjoy!

* * *

When I walked around the base, I felt the familiar, firm grip on my shoulder. I looked over at Nortrom.

-I want to talk to you. In my tent.

I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. I just nodded. A night with Enigma just reminded me why I hated being single. No cuddles or warmth from other human being...I honestly didn't wanted to deal with that there. I just wanted to enjoy whatever I was to...and I wasn't sure if having a talk with the Silencer was exactly what I wanted at that moment. But what was I to do...I followed him to his tent. He went in first, I followed.

His tent was not much different form any other I've seen...Nothing particular caught my eye. It was still very early and the only source of light in the room seemed a small lamp hung below the ceiling. But the dim light seemed enough to make visible whatever needed to be seen. I stood calmly, watching Silencer pace around. What was his problem...I had no idea. He was always distant. To everyone and even when Mangix decided it was time to share some of his ale Nortrom was the only one to sit alone. And it was his own choice as I've seen at least a few try to get him to talk or just join the group. What about me?

Well, I liked the Silencer. His presence was calming. He was not pompous as Invoker was. He was rather modest if not humble. I mean...some of his spells were powerful enough to reach people in the enemy's base and yet he wasn't bragging about that at all. He did his job and it was all. With one hand he took off his helmet, revealing carbon-black hair, pointy elvish ears and his whole face with a pair of bright blue eyes that I was sure, would be able to stare right into my soul.

He set the helmet aside and looked at me. After a few moments he shook his head and resumed the pacing. What was it all about? I still had no idea...maybe I fucked up some warding and he was trying to scold me...maybe. I honestly had no idea what was his problem until he stopped right in front of me.

-You seem to go out of the camp at night a lot.

Oh. So that was the case...I shrugged. It didn't felt wrong at all.

-Yeah, the day finishes early and I like walking around the forest.

Silencer crossed his arms, probably not satisfied with my response.

-And you haven't met anyone during those walks?

I raised an eyebrow.

-I did...so what?

-It is dangerous, don't you think so?

-Not really.

I shrugged. Everything that was involved with hurting or killing me happened during the day so far, I had no reasons to think otherwise. I wasn't sure if I liked the way Nortrom was looking at me. I didn't needed to be looked after. He sighed.

-Graphite, the truce is there. But I don't think Korobelus exactly pays attention to it. Whatever happened between you two, she seems willing to break it. I have talked to her about that but she is quite stubborn.

Oh. Were we not supposed to hurt our allies? And if Death Prophet really wanted to hurt me, it would have been smarter to do it during the day and blame it on the Radiant. Oh well.

-I'll be alright.

Nortrom stared me right in the eyes.

-Enigma won't always be around to help you out.

-I'm not expecting him to follow me.-I sent him a glare. So far the elemental followed me only around the base and still not always. - I had to be revived only once this far and I'm doing as much as I can. Why do you care so much anyway?

-It's because...-He paused for a while, his expression changing form annoyed into fully defeated. When he spoke again his voice also seemed softer. -I don't want you to get hurt. You're vulnerable to any magic. And even I can not protect you.

I observed him for a while, not really sure how to react.

-I'm not a kid who has to be protected.

-I noticed.

I didn't even got to say anything more when I was pulled into embrace by a pair of strong arms. Nortrom was towering over me but not holding me close to his body forcefully. He gave me some space...and I still had no idea what was going on. Or maybe I had an idea but it seemed to abstract to believe.

-I apologize.

-What for?

I studied him closely. I would have lied if I said that he wasn't attractive. Broad shoulders, suited for fight...strong arms and one of them still holding me close, wrapped around my waist. What did he wanted? I was about to find out. He delicately petted my cheek and then it happened. He inched closer slowly, as if testing if I would back away. And yes, I had the opportunity to back away. But I didn't. Maybe I was too curious for my own good but I certainly didn't regretted when our lips met.

His lips felt rough against mine, his calloused fingers slowly tracing my cheek, then my jaw line. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him even closer. I parted my lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. How long was it since I last touched a man? Long enough for me to be fine with having an elf...a very attractive elf. Soon his both hands were resting on my hips, lightly drawing circles with his thumbs. I might have moaned...just a little bit, because soon we parted, his blue eyes locked on mine.

-I won't force you..

He whispered, his voice almost shaking. As unusual for Silencer as it was... it seemed adorable. I slowly slid one of my hands down his neck to his torso and it eventually rested on his stomach. I smiled at him, not breaking the eye contact this whole time.

-I don't feel like I'm being forced.

He smiled back. No more words were needed. He took my hand from his stomach and bowed to kiss my knuckles. I watched him, mesmerized as he looked up, locking his eyes with mine again. I definitely liked what I saw in there...soon his hand was back on my cheek, the other one still rubbing soft circles on my hip. There was something oh, so very alluring in his simple gestures. But I eventually got bored with the caresses way too delicate to get either of us anywhere. I lightly tugged on his robes to find a way of removing excessive fabric off my lover. I untied the belt holding it to his waist.

I felt Nortrom's eyes on me whole that time. And I loved the feeling of being observed in that way. His both hands were on my hips while I slowly slid the robe off his shoulders, revealing beautifully sculpted torso. I took a while to appreciate every dip of his skin, my palms slowly sliding down, following the fabric. He was toned...but not too buff with well showing muscles that seemed to jump whenever my fingertip crossed them. Soon I allowed the fabric to slide even further down, revealing his as perfectly toned legs and underwear hiding a bulge slowly forming in his underwear. I allowed my eyes to slowly take in his body, inch by inch, maybe just to be sure that my brain could at least remember the whole image in case it was a one-time thing... I very much enjoyed the lean form in front of me.

I lightly bit my lower lip, looking up. And our eyes met again. I felt a bit hot knowing that he was watching me examine him this whole time...but he didn't seemed to mind at all. He smiled softly at me and delicately pulled me closer, leaving no space between us while we kissed. This time I allowed my hands to roam around newly exposed territory, my fingers tracing every dip and muscle they found. I moaned again when his hands slipped under my tunic, untying it loose. It soon dropped to the ground along with my makeshift bra. I felt chilly air hit my exposed skin...but I didn't minded. Soon I felt Nortrom's hand slowly cup and lightly squeeze one of my breasts which made me bite his lip. Not too hard of course...but enough to get a moan out of him.

So he liked it rough? Good.

I lightly pushed him back until he was forced to sit down on his own cot. I used the moment to also remove his underwear, his half-hard dick now presenting itself proudly to me. Was that a bit of blush on Nortrom's cheeks? Maybe...But I didn't wasted too much time on debating that. I took off my leggings and sat on his lap, facing him. I leaned in and resumed the kiss we were enjoying before. Did I liked being in control? Well, I loved the feeling of such a powerful creature submitting himself to my will. I moved my hips around, completely satisfied with the moan I elicited when my pussy rubbed against his dick. At that point his hands were all over my body, grabbing and massaging whatever they could reach. And he seemed to like my butt a lot because he spent a longer while on it. I knew my body must have felt extremely soft in comparison to his own...and it, for once, didn't bothered me. I loved the little noises he made when I was rubbing myself against him. I loved the desperation in his eyes whenever we got to keep the eye contact. I felt his shaft harden even more with each second...and soon I felt that I should not keep him waiting anymore. We parted again and I slid my pants off.

Soon I was back in the previous position, claiming his lap. He wanted to take advantage of me? Hell no...I felt a devilish grin form itself on my lips when I watched him lick his lips as his dick slid against my naked skin. If it wasn't for my own lust I would have made him wait or even beg for more. But I wanted him inside me quite badly. I rested one palm on his chest, steadying myself, and with the other hand I guided him inside me. I bit my lower lip again when I felt him kiss my neck and toy with my breasts as I slowly lowered myself onto him. No, I was not stretched and it felt so god-damn good to be filled again that I forgot to move until slow trust from him brought me back to wherever I was. I moaned as I felt his hand massage my tight and slowly slide towards my pussy.

At the point I had to close my eyes. Silencer's slow trusts felt amazing...and I had to bite down on my own hand not to make too much noise when I felt his calloused thumb rub circles on my clit. He was holding my hip with his other hand...and his lips were still on my neck, licking and laying kisses. That and closeness of his own body made me shiver with pleasure, I felt that I would not last long at that rate...which was probably good. I came with a soft gasp, my nails digging into his shoulders. But before I could do or say anything more I felt a pair of strong arms grab my waist and pull me under him. In moments I got laid on my back, one of his hands right next to my head, the other one still holding my hip.

Our gazes locked again...and it was breathtaking how beautiful his eyes were, filled with lust and something I had issues pin-pointing just then. Nortrom smiled at me softly and leaned in for a kiss, probably the sweetest I've had in a long while. And I was reminded that he wasn't done yet by something stiff still stuck inside me. Heh, something... I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He moaned again when my hands found their way back into his hair, my nails scratching his scalp. We eventually parted our lips, the eye contact maintaining.

-You want me to...or...?

His voice was raspy and heavy with lust. I knew he was close, his penis twitching inside me. I lightly pecked his lips, pushing myself up with my elbows.

-Let me.

He nodded and allowed me to push him back to do what I pleased. I've seen a hint of disappointment when he slid out of me but oh, he had no idea yet what my plan was. I positioned myself over him again. It was my turn to lay soft kisses on his neck, down his torso, stomach and on the inner sides of his tights. I felt him shiver under my touch when I blew some hot air over his dick. How vulnerable he was...I felt a small smile tug on my lips when he exhaled sharply when I tentatively licked his shaft. I took my sweet time tasting myself on him, I still wasn't sure when would be the next occasion or if it will be there at all. I felt him lightly grip my hair. He wasn't ushering me to do anything, it seemed as if he needed to grab a hold on something...and it was nice.

Pleased, I slowly took him into my mouth. Millimetre by millimetre, making sure to leap my tongue across the soft flesh of the head, I took him in, making sure I was comfortable with how much was inside my mouth. Additionally I gave the base a few slow tugs...and soon I got to watch him squirm and pant. I didn't had to hold him down. But I still laid my other hand on his hip. He did bucked a few times but after seeing no protest on my side he trusted in shallowly. He didn't take long. After some more sucking and massaging he moaned, spilling his hot load inside my mouth.

Did I minded? Not at all... I made sure I milked him clean, swallowing everything. He was still panting heavily when I sat up, satisfied with my work. The thought of it being just a one time thing was making me sad...but there was not much I could do. Still on wobbly legs I tried to stand up but before I could move away to find my clothes I felt a firm grip on my arm, the same one he always greeted me with on my shoulder. I looked around to see Nortrom...panicked? He was laid on his side, looking on me.

-Wait...Did I do something wrong...?

I smiled at him softly, a bit surprised by his reaction. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

-No...not at all.

-Then why do you want to leave?

I turned to face him.

-Isn't that what you want?

-No...-He pulled me back towards the bed. -Not at all.

I gave up and allowed him to get me back on the cot. I laid on my side, facing him. Nortrom covered us both with the blanket and wrapped his arm around my waist, dragging me closer to him.

-What do you want then?

-Stay. -With his other hand he was lightly rubbing my cheek, his fingers toying with loose strands of my hair. When I didn't moved or said anything for a while, he leaned closer and kissed my forehead. When he moved away his eyes were locked on mine, worry stealing a lot of their beautiful shine. - Please?

I raised an eyebrow at him. What sort of sorcery was that?


End file.
